Daisy Chain
by Albrecht Starkarm
Summary: The glorious and erotic camaraderie amongst three gorgeous soldiers. Warning: the title is not an allusion to combat engineering.


The roar of the helicopter is extraordinary, a ferocious beast whose howl manages to soar above even the relentless, level thunder of blood in my ears. I anxiously, eagerly inspect my rifle, again and again, evaluating the fit of the magazine, the alignment of the reflex sight; it's as intact as it had been five seconds or so prior. I manage a periodic glance at one of my sergeants, idly, with astonishing calm, easing the slender, curved bristles of a brush through her dismantled handgun; she favors me with a momentary grin, utterly unconcerned, a paragon of languor. She returns to her revolver in an instant, her voluminous blond curls fluttering before her pale features.

"You're scared, right?" My other sergeant, gazing at me from behind a startlingly broad pair of spectacles, her sleek auburn hair tucked beneath a stout khaki forage cap. She smiles gently, reassuringly, her quiet tone inflected with a pronounced Italian accent.

"Uh, no, ma'am- uh, sir." I am, obviously; my eyes fall anxiously to my rifle, before I manage to wrench them to her again.

"I'm glad to have another girl on the team." She offers languidly; I notice that she doesn't even bother with her own weapon, lashed securely to her slender waist. In marked contrast to my dense sheets of armor, tan battledress, and helmet, she seems attired for a casual vacation; a simple vest above a pale blouse that rather exuberantly clasps her abundant endowments. "You know, it's okay to be scared your first time." She flushes for a brief instant beneath the pale glower of the overhead lamp. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, sir." I manage inanely.

"Fio, will you just leave the fresh meat alone?" A jarring eruption of speech from my other sergeant.

"I'm just trying to make her feel welcome, Eri. You just have no tact. I remember when I let you give the other recruit his orientation. Do you remember that? The poor boy was so scared he didn't pull his ripcord."

"Fell twenty-thousand feet. Damn miracle that he hit that manure farm." A quiet chortle; I notice that Sergeant Germi doesn't seem quite so amused.

"Y-you mean... He survived?" I gape at that notion.

"What?" A pause. "No. He fell twenty-thousand feet. I meant that it was miraculous that he managed to hit a manure farm- that was the biggest spray of shit I've ever seen." A sudden, barking cackle.

"He survived." I feel Sergeant Germi's hand upon my arm. "Sort of."

"Um..." I draw a deep breath, struggling to restrain the trembling that's begun to course through my legs. And my bladder.

"Don't worry. This is a helicopter insertion- you won't be parachuting." I notice that Sergeant Germi delivers a rather stern glare to Sergeant Sakamoto, whose sole reply is a roll of her amber eyes.

"A-all right." I strive to focus myself wholly. I've endured special forces selection; I've coped with combat insertions. I've even been dropped from sixty-thousand feet in a HALO jump. SPARROWS is simply the apogee of an impressive career arc.

"Agent Cassel?" A deep baritone crackles through the cabin's radio, barring me from any further contemplations of manure farms and wayward parachutists.

"Yes?" I address the speaker, which would be inane if it weren't for the microphone lashed to my throat.

"We're at the LZ. Whenever you're ready." That sentiment, delivered with the utmost composure, is disrupted in its calming reassurance by the regular, level ping of bullets rattling against the fuselage. I can feel the airframe pivot and sway in defense, adroitly darting and jinking away from the savage torrent of ammunition destined for its occupants.

"A-all right." I manage a glance at my sergeants; I receive a vigorous thumbs-up from Sergeant Germi, and a slightly noncommittally obscene gesture from Sergeant Sakamoto. "I'm going." I proclaim, centrally for my own benefit, and rise to leaden feet. The door squeals open of its own volition, abruptly bathing the cabin with a blazing corona of dust-clotted, golden heat, the sun lashing at us from its midday perch. I clutch my rifle in one gloved hand, the other grasping the span of textured tubing beside the door as the helicopter gyrates in a fluid, whorling motion to a halt upon the sand, a monstrous torrent of it heaved skyward in a lacerating tornado by the rotors' whipping turbulence.

I'm away at once, vaulting into the churning dust as the helicopter begins to lurch skyward, elegantly soaring away from me, the shield provided by that gritty maelstrom evaporating in an instant. I can feel the sand settle within my hair, clinging to my face- though fortuitously not to the goggles-; I heft my rifle, taking aim at the first target to present itself. He's apparently rather shiftless, tumbling to the dune in a moment as my weapon barks a deft stream of bullets; I'm already advancing, darting to and fro, a savage ballerina as ammunition streaks around me.

The sole direction seems to be forward along the barren sand, spurts of the powder erupting around me, my boots occasionally, disconcertingly gliding across it; I maintain my unyielding death-grip upon the rifle, however, unleashing a barrage of attacks against anyone to present themselves. An occasional cluster of thugs, emerald-clad and faceless, presents an ideal opportunity for a grenade, hefting the bulbous cylinder in their midst, a rippling, thundering displacement of air and a deafening blast signaling its detonation. It's less challenging than I'd envisaged; the rhythm is primal, brutal, but intuitive, dodging away from the ballistics that seem nearly visible, my senses accelerated by the adrenaline and whatever chemicals they injected into me prior to the drop.

A moment of quiet, and I realize that I'm panting ferociously, my lungs shrieking with unbearable anguish from the blistering, arid heat of the desert, my uniform drenched with a torturous stream of perspiration. It cascades across my forehead, matting a fringe of my crimson hair to my sand-caked brow; a few errant droplets have spattered across my goggles, subtly tinted against the monstrous, glowering onslaught of the sun.

I notice a rather curious object in my peripheral vision, and investigate; my features alight in a rapturous grin as I recognize what it is. A lengthy strand of bullets, brass glistening beneath the radiant glare, spools from a stout receiver, angular and lethal.

_**HEAVY MACHINEGUN!**_

I blink perplexedly at that abrupt shout, seemingly emanating from the weapon itself, as I heft it from the dune. I haven't any opportunity to ponder the oddity of that, however, as a further wave of grunts approaches; I realize that I'm unleashing a giddy giggle of utter psychosis as I tug the trigger, and... Magic happens. The weapon begins to buck and recoil with a bewildering violence in my grasp, the barrel belching a monstrous torrent of slugs, a rain of casings cascading across the sand as I advance, wailing with delight. I can only characterize it as ass-demolishing in its magnificence, effortlessly mowing down the congregating throng of soldiers as if wheat before a scythe.

"What the hell?" I gape, realizing that I'm no longer being serenaded by the rending thunder of the weapon; it's no longer quivering orgasmically in my grasp; goons are no longer tumbling in the throes of anguish to the sand.

"Goodnight." Spoken with such sadistic glee, a gruff snarl that ushers me into an all-encompassing oblivion.

"The heavy machinegun. Every damn recruit doesn't remember that foreign weapons don't have infinite ammunition." I vaguely recognize that voice through the gauzy, disoriented haze that shrouds my senses; it's curiously muffled, distorted, as if experienced through a tangible mist enveloping my body.

"Well, she still managed a great deal better than the other recruits. That says something, doesn't it?" Another familiar intonation; it's appreciably gentler, and I'm compelled to offer my silent concurrence with that sentiment.

"You mean, she didn't plunge face-first into shit, get taken down while climbing out of the helicopter, or turned into a zombie?" The scorn returns, and I'm overcome by a fervent yearning to dissolve into whatever material quietly rustles beneath my fingers.

"That, and she scored a great deal higher than even you did, Sergeant Sakamoto." That seems remarkably playful, as if the speaker is simply teasing her companion, as opposed to defending me. "I seem to remember a certain new recruit tripping over her boots after she found the machinegun."

"That's different." A quiet snort. My senses are beginning to resolve themselves into a vague facsimile of coherence, though I'm yet unable to force open my eyes. I'm increasingly cognizant of a gentle, clammy warmth clinging to my wrists, and a straining ache beginning to ripple through my arms.

"H-hello?" I finally manage a virtually inaudible whisper, though there's an immediate, oppressive silence in reply.

"God, the girl's awake. Already?" It's Sakamoto; I definitely recognize that severe tone, though it's tinged with what I can only interpret as a grudging admiration. "Tough kid. I'll give her that."

"See? I told you that she was the right one for SPARROWS, didn't I?" That delicate, lilting Italian affectation caresses my senses, a marked contrast with the intensity of Sakamoto.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll accept that after she completes the rest of her training." Another contemptuous snort.

"_Salope_." I realize that I've spoken only when it occurs to me that it wasn't absolute silence that departed from my parched lips. I'm confronted with a quiet giggle, and a low growl.

"I think I heard something insubordinate from a subordinate, Fio." Sakamoto doesn't seem amused.

"Geeze, I think she likes you, Eri." Germi giggles again, and I realize that the mattress upon which I'm resting has begun to dip subtly, a quiet groan issuing from its springs. The opposite half depresses slightly; I'm surrounded.

"Did I just hear that from you, Agent Cassel?" It's startlingly ominous, her breath- sultry and rather fragrant- wafting across my cheek as she eases nearer.

"Don't torture her, Eri. That comes later." I jolt at that; I hadn't anticipated such words from Sergeant Germi, much less that they'd be delivered with such relish.

"I know you're awake. Answer, Agent Cassel." It's a harsh command.

"It's Nadia. And I'm not your subordinate- I'm a member of intelligence." I manage a hoarse whisper, somewhat overcompensatingly petulant. I'm at the mercy of an authentic psychopath, I realize, accompanied by a partner that may be equally as demented. It's a significant relief, however, that I'm not awakening in the grasp of some malevolent dictator.

"We're training you, so you're our subordinate for the moment, Agent Cassel." A pointed retort. "You know, I'm beginning to think that you didn't take the simulation seriously enough, knowing that it was just a training exercise. Is that why you fucked it up so badly, Agent? Do you know what would've happened if those had been General Morden's shock troops?" Her voice dips to a perilous hiss, and I realize that I'm beginning to tremble subtly. "This could be a torture center."

"You're still handcuffed to a bed, so just imagine that it is." Sergeant Germi offers sadistically. I'm not by any means encouraged, as they seem to be committed to inspiring the sense that this may be as nightmarish as an interrogation cell. That's elevated to a certainty as I realize that I am shackled; a brief tug at my restraints yields a gentle rattle of chain, and the ferocious resistance of steel enveloping my wrists. The pillow beneath my head, however, yields with a gentle rustle of fabric and the quiet whisper of my hair against its astonishingly silken surface.

"I think you're scaring her, Fio." Sakamoto doesn't seem overtly concerned. "Still thinking about that?"

"Of course." I feel a warmth radiating against my flesh, realizing, with an abrupt shift of the mattress, that one of them has drawn significantly nearer to me. "It's a tradition, isn't it?"

"You told me it was, anyway." A quiet laugh, curiously wistful. Are they that insane? "You made me scream myself hoarse." That's definitely not heartening; I can only begin to visualize the nightmare awaiting me. Images of thumbscrews, the knout, various hideous implements of torment... Possibly a Yanni album, blared at maximum volume. Perhaps even Aerosmith. I recall that, in the twentieth century, cultists burned themselves alive rather than enduring that for greater than a few weeks. I fear that I may survive only a few minutes; I'm notoriously sensitive about my music.

"You loved every second of it." Are they that mad? Sergeant Germi's speech eases to a quiet, mellifluous whisper beside my ear, inspiring a mild, irrepressible shiver. Her tone is delicate, damp, rather pregnant with an extraordinary promise. "And I think you might, too, new girl."

"W-what?" I'm speaking again; I shouldn't, as it simply seems to encourage them.

"Well, every agency has to have a hazing, right?" Sakamoto seems rather amused by that. "This is ours." A momentary pause, as she allows me to digest that. "Besides, we wouldn't want you to think that we were treating you any different, that you weren't part of the team, right? Tarma already beat the crap out of you out there- that was a welcome from PF." Peregrine Falcon? That army's elite combat unit? That hardly seems fair. "Right?"

"I wouldn't mind." If it's a matter of foregoing torture, I wouldn't be averse to remaining aloof.

"Don't be silly, Nadia." It's Germi again, her tender tone caressing my ear. I've begun to quiver again, a momentous flush swelling into my cheeks at that warmth, that proximity; it deepens as a quiet chuckle arises from Sakamoto.

"I think that she's really eager for the hazing, Fio. You think so?" I jolt as the sleek warmth of several fingertips eases along my cheek; it's a careless touch, languid and soft, but it inspires a mammoth welter of riotous sensation. "She's definitely sensitive."

"I felt her shiver. How adorable." It's virtually a coo. What torture is this?

"W-why can't I see?" I manage, realizing that my throat is excruciatingly parched.

"'Cause we blindfolded you. God, you didn't even feel that, new girl?" Another scornful laugh from Sakamoto. "Why? You don't like it?"

"I..." I bite back a low whimper as the stroking caresses glide across my throat, the contours of my collarbone. It's not as if I can contain the arousal that it stokes; I haven't been touched, haven't even been permitted to ponder sex, for six months.

"I think that you do. Kinky, new girl?" Any retort is silenced by a sudden, staggering heat that settles upon my lips. It's pliant, glorious, utterly inviting, and I can't restrain a low, anguished whine of frustration as it vanishes with equal abruptness. "I told you that she was into girls." I'm dazed at the seething electricity that lingers in the wake of her kiss, my mind reeling. I definitely hadn't anticipated that.

"So, you won the wager. I think we're both going to love the reward." I feel myself melt utterly at that, a boiling swell of heat rising within me, along with a low, murmuring moan. "As will she."

"I- will you remove the blindfold?" I can finally speak, however haltingly.

"Nah." I can perceive the rustling displacement of air that accompanies the shake of Sakamoto's head in emphatic punctuation to that. "I think you'll like keeping it on a little longer. Don't you, Fio?"

"Absolutely. You'd be surprised how much better it feels if you can only imagine it." Germi's sensual, heat whisper beside my ear again; I shiver at the brief, tantalizing caress of her tongue against the shell.

"S-sergeant Sakamoto, please." I yelp as I feel Germi's hand lightly upon my cheek; the fact that she slapped me is infinitely more startling than the mild crack or the brief spurt of pain.

"I'm the senior NCO, Nadia. If you have any requests- any pleas," she corrects herself with a quiet laugh, "You'll address them to me. And, well, don't be so formal- call me Fio." Another light tap. My eyes would be goggling if they weren't bound beneath the blindfold.

"And call me Eri. God, new girl, you're really weird, acting like I wanna hear my rank when I'm touching you like this." A low, ragged gasp wrenches itself from my throat at the utter ecstasy of her hand upon my chest, languidly brushing against the ferociously pebbling peak of my nipple. "Maybe I should make you call me 'Mistress Eri', though."

"If anyone's getting called 'Mistress', it's me." I realize that Fio is also touching me. Her hand is subtly larger than Eri's, but her fingers are finer, slenderer; they delicately encircle my breast through the fragile fabric of whatever garment's been inflicted upon me, her palm blazing against me. "Enjoying this, Nadia?"

"Y-yes." I whimper, my entire body arching as I struggle to force myself further into their touch, though it's cruelly fleeting; I can't resist a keening cry at the sudden abandonment. "Please!"

"Isn't this why it's called a hazing, new girl? We get to do what we want, and you just shut up and enjoy it." Eri snaps, a slightly dangerous edge rising into her voice; I comply. I realize that my heart is thundering in my chest more violently than with even the anticipation of the mission. I subtly adjust my legs, realizing that there's nothing shrouding them beyond the fringes of some form of hospital gown, the silken heat of my thighs grazing against one another, freely stroking against the smoldering core of my need. If they're refusing to touch me, then-

"Ow." I yelp. That wasn't a gentle swat; my cheek blazes from the crack of Fio's hand against my skin. I feel a momentous wave of desperate yearning rush through me at that, however; I resist the longing to urge her to slap me again. It's not as if I'm unfamiliar with my masochism, though I hadn't expected to explore it with a commanding officer.

"You're not very subtle for an intel officer. God, you think we didn't notice you rubbing your thighs together, trying to pleasure yourself?" Another signature snort from Eri, rife with contempt.

"You're not touching me." I whine.

"Her accent is so cute, isn't it?" Fio chirps. It is pronounced; I may be fluent in English, but my French inflection certainly hasn't evaporated, intensely accentuating every word spoken. "I think it's really sexy."

"What about yours, Fio? You make me want to fuck you whenever you start talking." I'm panting quietly, raggedly, swallowing sharply as she speaks; Fio's voice is gorgeous, delicate and sweet, regardless of the contents of her words. Eri's is presently deepened with a rather palpable lust, merely the mildest suggestion of a Japanese accent arising with harsh consonants.

"You're so sweet." A quiet, exaggeratedly innocent giggle from Fio. "Maybe we'll make her speak French." I can manage merely an unintelligible gurgle, transitioning to a keening moan, as her hand suddenly eases between my thighs, her slender, finely-tapered fingers upon my lips.

"That didn't sound like French to me, Fio." A dubious chuckle from Eri, and a wail from me as the pliant warmth of her lips brushes against my thigh, her curls lightly grazing against my hypersensitive skin.

"G-god!" I gasp, my entire body consumed by a massive, convulsive tremor. I can feel every trace of blood begin to pool well beyond my brain, every measure of consciousness subsumed by an all-encompassing, boiling need; I strain against my bonds, striving to conjure the strength to simply shatter the steel enveloping my wrists. "Please!"

"Hmm... I don't know." Eri's whisper issues from my thigh, the sultriness of her breath caressing bare flesh with a tantalizing warmth. "Like I said, that didn't really sound like French..." Fio's fingertips are still upon me, utterly unshifting; I can feel myself pulsate agonizingly against her.

"_S'il-vous-plaît_!" I can't believe the piteous, hoarse moan that wrenches itself from my lips. "_S'il-vous-plaît_! Touch me!"

"Isn't she polite?" I'm preparing a suitably infuriated retort against that mocking comment from Eri when every trace of defiance is spectacularly displaced by a roiling heat that devours me totally.

"Fuck!" I can't politely, accommodatingly, remain in French as I feel the supple, yielding caress of her lips against me, with such aching directness. Fio's fingers part me fully, baring me completely to the blazing stroke of her tongue, slick and dexterous, and the regular, cascading caress of her breath.

"You're so sweet." I can barely even register Eri's voice above the throb of blood in my ears; her comment elicits a miserable groan of frustration at the sudden, mercifully momentary, halt of her touch. It resumes before I can manage a complaint, her lips fastening upon me, aided by Fio's slim digits; I realize that Fio's other hand is creeping beneath my gown, the astonishingly pliant pads of her fingers rather reverently exploring the firmness of my abdomen.

"Is she, Eri?" Fio's query prompts another sobbing interruption of that magnificent touch, though her hand, at long last, latching upon my breast is slight compensation. A low, quavering moan wrenches itself from my lips as her fingers roughly, abruptly, fasten upon my nipple.

Eri's reply is muffled by my flesh, but the delicate vibration of her speech through that blazing core is overpowering; that insistent, fluttering caress of her tongue, along with Fio's explorations, heave me to an utterly irresistible height. I can't even scream aloud, my entire body straining as I explode; my eyes goggle within the impenetrable oblivion of the blindfold; my teeth clench; my fingernails shallowly pierce my palms as I rock, jolt, and quiver against Eri's mouth. Finally, finally, gasping, I can unleash a penultimate, rising wail, feeling as if every trace of sanity is departing with those shouts.

"Wow." Eri's speech is slightly garbled, but audible as she draws away from my hypersensitive flesh; I deliver another awkward jerk against my restraints as her tongue playfully flickers against that pearl, a momentary, hoarse gasp fleeing my parted lips. My chest heaves as I pant, struggling to draw what little breath there seems to be in the midst of the shroud of swollen heat engulfing me. "You're so delicious, Nadia." My arousal has not faded, by any means, and that tantalizing whisper, suddenly nearer to me, inflames it all the more ferociously.

"Is she?" Those words from Fio are followed deftly by a tortured whine from me as her fingers finally abandon my skin, her hand snaking away from beneath my gown. They're silent for a moment, and my mind can merely supply the images that erupt irrepressibly from my imagination; they're glorious, the two women relishing a tender embrace, intertwined, their lips freely exploring, exchanging that ambrosia drawn from my heat. "You're right." It's a deep, slightly breathless affirmation, and I feel myself begin to melt again at the seeming confirmation of my fantasy. "Maybe we should remove her blindfold."

"You think so?" Eri forces a pensiveness into her tone, but any protest or agreement from me is obviated by the sudden, blazing lance of light that pierces my sight. I clench closed my eyes again as the blindfold, whatever it was, is withdrawn from me; I register the sudden absence of some form of fabric that I hadn't even noticed originally, struggling to acclimate to the golden corona that pours from an overhead fixture of which I enjoyed a brief glimpse.

"That's so cute." Fio coos, her lips, pliant and slightly damp, brushing against my eyelids; a set of fingers- Fio's, given how lengthy and slim they are- lightly gliding along my cheeks. "Wake up, honey. We're not finished with you." It's dark, sultry, breathy; I can't believe how swiftly her voice transforms, how drastically that adorable Italian chirp morphs into a Siren's song.

"Not by any means." Eri offers in support, and I finally manage to survey my surroundings, vision distorted by the blinding motes that continue to drift through my sight. Fio looms directly above me, deep auburn eyes concealed behind the broad lenses of her spectacles. She's divested herself of her characteristic cap, her lustrous chestnut hair gorgeously framing her gentle, heart-shaped features. A playful smile quirks upon her full lips, her palms tenderly falling upon my cheeks.

"Well?" She inquires expectantly, and I barely manage a single breath before she captures my lips in a powerful, demanding kiss; her eyes remain open, boring into mine, the blazing lamp overhead eclipsed by her glorious presence. "You're not still upset about the hazing, are you?" I'm astounded that she can speak as she eases away from me, the slim pink curve of her tongue playfully lashing at my lips as we part.

"_N-non_." I gasp, and I realize that Eri has risen beside her. The artificial sun looming overhead has diminished into a distant star, the blinding glare receding into little more than a gentle gleam; my sight has finally completely returned. I realize that they're not clad in what I've come to identify as their signature clothing as I inspect them. Eri has donned a simple black tee-shirt that rather impressively accentuates her physique, along with a ridiculously truncated pair of olive-drab shorts, the legs apparently hacked away with a chainsaw. Fio has evidently opted for a less subtle wardrobe, her full, pendulous breasts clasped in an ebony blouse, the plunging neck obviously designed to offer a spectacular glimpse of that creamy softness; a choker rings her slender throat, and a black skirt bares her legs, sleek contours enveloped by the alluring sheerness of a pair of dark stockings.

I'm definitely not upset; if only I'd realized that this is what they'd intended by 'hazing'. It occurs to me that Eri's speaking as my eyes devour the glorious spectacle before me, the towering peak of my lust impossibly heightened at a glimpse of their transcendent beauty.

"You're so cute when you speak in French, Nadia. I love it more when you moan, though." A rather gleeful grin parts her lips, and my attention snaps to my parted thighs as her hand eases between them. I realize that I'm not clad in a hospital gown, but a ridiculously abbreviated crimson neglige that they apparently forced upon me as I rested; it's presently peeled away from my hips, the hem bunched upon my stomach, baring the finely-trimmed curls atop my mound. They're my natural color, a deep honey blonde, in rather acute contrast with the vermillion of the hair ordinarily bound into a pair of tails. It's unrestrained at present, pooling around me as I collapse again upon the pillow, my gaze captured immediately by Fio as Eri begins to idly touch me.

She kisses me ferociously, wantonly, eyes boring into mine while Eri's fingers stroke and glide across my thighs, periodically darting, with a deliberate sadism, along the fringes of my folds. It's utterly extraordinary, this sense of total abandon, engulfed by Fio and Eri; I'm completely slave to them, to their whims, and I certainly can't envision anything but that at present. I whimper and gasp against Fio's yielding, expert lips, her tongue sparring with mine, as Eri eases one finger inside of me, and then another; her nails are trimmed, the subtly-calloused texture of the pads stroking with an unrestrained vigor against my innermost walls. It's incredible, the fingers of her other hand baring me wholly, one periodically gliding against that longing, throbbing bud; I feel myself begin to tremble again, lurching towards that height, and she abruptly halts.

"Not yet, new girl." Eri offers laconically, Fio also drawing away from me.

"Come on! Please! I- I was so close!" To hell with obedience, with submission; I can feel it pooling within me, an electric, yammering need that pounds at my brain, that tugs and gnaws at every sense. I'm so near.

There's no reply from either of them as Eri lifts her fingers to Fio's mouth, the brunette avidly enveloping them with that blissful heat; she darts forward to swallow them, suctioning with a rather ostentatious relish the slender digits, drenched with my fluids. I'm no longer complaining as they begin to kiss, Fio's elegant fingers cupping Eri's chin as their lips meet; it's a glorious spectacle. It's utterly unhurried, languid, singularly contented as they clash and meld, Eri's hand resting at the nape of Fio's slim neck, her other arm easing around her slender waist. Quiet, murmuring moans, delighted and rapturous, periodically drift from between them. I realize that I'm breathless as they finally separate, Fio's cheeks flushed, Eri's pallid flesh alight with a faint glow as their eyes remain locked. I'm astonished that I hadn't registered that attachment previously, though nothing, beyond Eri's sadistic torture, has precisely been noticed in the preceding months.

"Mmm... I've been waiting for that for the entire day. And this." Eri finally glances at me, her amber eyes heavily lidded, blazing with a rather seductive delight. "Did you like that, Nadia?"

"_Oui_." I nod vigorously, barely realizing what I've spoken until her face alights with a renewed radiance.

"That's so sexy!" They're surrounding me at once; I barely even noticed the subtlest flicker of motion as they descend upon me, Fio upon my right and Eri to my left. "I don't think that she needs the restraints any longer."

"No? I kinda like them." Fio murmurs contemplatively, though I unleash an immediate sigh of relief as I'm confronted by the quiet rattle of the cuffs tumbling from my wrists, lifting my hands before my sight. I can't believe the cringing ache within my spine, though any awareness of that is deftly displaced as they each latch upon one half of my throat. I'm enveloped by their gloriously feminine fragrances, a mild suggestion of vanilla from Fio and a slightly crisp, delicate scent of sweat from Eri. I can also perceive my own essence upon their lips as they nuzzle me, raining kisses across my skin; lips and teeth languidly, unhurriedly grazing along my ears.

"Oh..." I whisper, my breath hitching in my chest as they kiss me in unison. It's singular, that sense of complete encirclement, enveloped by their warmth, their beauty, their raw, radiant sexuality; their hands, together, begin to glide along the flesh of my shoulders and collarbone, tenderly teasing. I feel as if I'll simply dissolve into the sheet beneath me as their lips, lovely and enticing, graze along the fringes of my mouth; I virtually do as they kiss me in turn, rendering me utterly breathless as their tongues lash and flicker along mine, claiming my lips so gloriously. It's hardly startling that I unleash a moan of utter vexation as they vanish again, fixing me with a decidedly suggestive pair of grins when they unite atop me.

"What? You don't like what we're doing?" Eri teases, silencing any reply with a languorous brush of a slim finger across my chest. "I think you will." Her voice deepens, and both she and Fio glide further along the mattress; I finally realize what they intend as they each grasp one slender ankle, tenderly easing apart my legs, their lips exploring along my thighs.

"Oh, _mon dieu_..." I whimper as they ease across my skin, with such excruciating deliberation; I can feel the delicate caress of their fingers along my flesh, teasingly drifting toward, and then away from, the throbbing center of my need; their hair, soft and tissant, rustling along my legs. Finally, majestically, they meet upon my entrance, their mouths joining in a fervent kiss as I part my thighs almost excruciatingly to accommodate them. I hardly register that, however, fixated upon the wondrous sight of their union, my eyes agape as that kiss transitions into a joint caress of full, luscious lips upon me. I can't discern which is which, Eri's or Fio's, nor can I care in the slightest; the heat of their breath, the languorous flutter of their tongues, the glorious brush of their lips. "Ah..." It's virtually instantaneous as their tongues meet upon that pearl, whorling and clashing, that heated dampness utterly all-consuming. "Fuck!"

"Mmm..." Their moans resonate through me, and I do again in an instant as that stroking lash intensifies. I'm shivering, shuddering, my hands drifting of their own volition to them; I can only yip piteously as each seizes one of my wrists, fiercely restraining me with an almost crushing pressure. "You're not in control here, little Nadia." It's Fio's voice, deep and sultry, that greets my gauzy and bleary senses at that; she peers up at me while Eri continues her laving caress, diligently forcing me to almost unfathomable heights of delight with the nimble ministrations of her tongue. She doesn't even bother to tease me, simply coaxing ever more delightful whimpers and cries from my raw throat, my parched lips; Fio's eyes claim mine, her lenses glinting rather ominously for an instant beneath the lamp, before she returns to me. I'm preparing to muster a feeble and enervated complaint before I realize what she intends as she glides beneath Eri's lips, her own fastening upon my folds.

She parts them slowly, deliberately with the blistering heat of her tongue, aided by the slender lengths of her fingers. I haven't the slightest glimpse of anything beyond their alluring features, flushed with exertion, while they taste me. "Y-you two... God..." I gasp rapturously, my entire body arching with another raking tide of unbelievable delight; I realize that they've released my wrists only when I find my hands lashing against the sheets in quaking, thrashing release. "God!"

"She came again." Fio offers casually, as if there were any ambiguity; I can't even speak in agreement as her tongue finally, gingerly, pierces into me, plunging with an unbelievable depth into that clenching channel. It's a swift, flickering series of motions, penetrating in intense jolts that join with Eri's touch in a manner that absolutely devastates any trace of rational thought, my entire body heaving, jerking; one of them restrains my hips with the insistent pressure of warm hands, pressing apart my thighs to allow them unfettered access. "And again." She giggles, unleashing a renewed onslaught of gleeful strokes; I feel as if I am, again and again, at virtually every second, my brain dissolving with the torrential flood of liquid delight sloshing through my skull.

"And again." Eri parrots, speech slightly garbled, when I erupt in a clenching, straining orgasm against her lips and tongue; I scream, howl, a ferocious, raging torrent of semi-coherent obscenities and warbling moans flooding from me. I can hardly bear it, that wondrous, electric splendor beginning to build to insufferable heights, my fingers tangling without protest in Eri's lush, silken curls as I wail in a climactic release.

"Ah! S-stop! _Arrête_!" It's truly insufferable, overpowering, a momentous, concentrated core of unbelievable rapture abruptly unfolding in a massive, amorphous flower within my brain; its concentrated majesty spills through me, rending my nerves, tearing along every inch of my body, my flesh alight with a singular ecstasy. I'm whimpering, moaning, gasping, panting breathlessly, utterly unaware of anything but that absolutely incomparable joy soaring within me, virtually tearing me asunder. I realize that they've halted only when the blinding, flickering suns vanish from my sight, the blistering, oppressive blanket of unbelievable wonderment gently falling away from my senses.

"-you all right?" I register the final few words of that sentence, my eyes opening again to discover Fio's rather bemused smile. Her lenses gleam with a fine dampness, as with her flushed cheeks and lovely, pert lips.

"Uh, uh-huh." I nod rather vacuously in response, struggling to compose my thoughts as that molten delight continues to ebb from my bleary mind.

"I thought that you might've passed out, Nadia." Her smile widens further as she lightly brushes a fingertip along her cheek, gathering a few droplets of that glistening dew; she lifts it to her lips contemplatively, her tongue darting out to claim them, a low, rapturous moan greeting me as she savors it.

"Did she really?" Eri arises beside Fio, that lovely pink crescent gliding across the brunette's cheek, laving away a slender tract of it. "I didn't think that she'd really... Come. Like that."

"It's incredible." Another tantalizing giggle. Eri is blissfully preoccupied with claiming ever-broader swaths of that gleaming ambrosia as Fio's gaze, misted slightly by my passion clinging to her lenses, bores into my eyes; I remain utterly riveted, entranced by the singular sensuality of that sight.

"You... You two are so beautiful." I finally manage, my voice a low, croaking groan, raspy and hoarse from my shouts.

"As are you, Nadia." Fio's reply is delivered with an incredible tenderness. "Don't monopolize all of it, Eri. Geeze." Another quiet giggle as she turns to her companion, her favors her with a mildly petulant, exaggerated glare.

"Why not? She's really sweet, isn't she?" Eri delivers a rather lewd, sidelong glance. "Just like a little virgin."

"H-hey." I gasp. "I am... Sort of." Well, not in the slightest, though I've never been touched by a man; my sole interest is in the caress of a beautiful woman, lingering and tender, utterly expert.

"'Sort of'?" Eri rolls her eyes, before claiming Fio's lips in a ferocious kiss. "As virginal as we are, I think."

"Mmm..." Fio's eyes gleam luminously at that. "She's not that naughty, Eri." She turns to me again. "I think that you should help clean me, too, new girl." Her grin widens into a truly lurid smile. In response to that, I finally conjure the strength in my flaccid, trembling limbs to heft myself into a seated position, my crimson tresses spilling across my shoulders, rustling gently across my cheeks as I ease languidly toward Fio. Immediately, I feel Eri's arms, serpentine and graceful, twine around my waist from behind; her palms glide with exaggerated tenderness along my hips, absently caressing my thighs as I claim Fio's lips.

I can taste myself with incredible, concentrated intensity upon them; it's unique, singularly sweet, but with a mild tang. It's intoxicating, and I find my mouth drifting from hers across her cheeks, my tongue sweeping diligently across her silken skin, capturing that slick, liquid delight. Eri begins to nuzzle the nape of my neck, parting the dense vermillion curtain flowing to the small of my back; I feel her lips brush electrifyingly against my throat, and I can't resist a quiet gasp. Her hands continue their tender explorations along my legs, periodically, teasingly, drifting beneath the hem of the neglige.

"Have you ever had two girls before, Nadia?" Eri's quiet, sultry whisper disrupts my focus upon narcissistically relishing my own unique flavor, seized from the supple palette of Fio's mildly-flushed skin.

"N-no." I haven't; this is the fulfillment of innumerable, furtive fantasies. It's not as if it's been for lack of effort, but such opportunities don't often present themselves.

"I think that's enough." Fio abruptly jolts away from me, any protest silenced as Eri's tender caress becomes an abrupt, pinning grasp, my arms bound against my waist. My eyes widen as Fio gracefully rises to her stockinged feet, her fingertips idly, absently beginning to comb through my hair. I manage a rather startled squeak as they anchor themselves ferociously in my locks, jerking my gaze towards hers; her eyes bore almost maniacally into mine through her spectacles, a deep, liquefyingly sexy purr issuing from her as she draws nearer. "It's my turn, new girl."

The silken, subtly-ruffled fringe of her skirt brushes sensually against my nose, though my attention remains unflaggingly, irresistibly fixed upon her eyes; her fingers have embedded themselves deeply in the dense, lustrous mane of my hair, controlling me utterly. Even if I were to wish to escape, there's no possibility of writhing away from her grasp, much less Eri's steel-firm embrace. I can muster merely a quiet whimper in reply as she nibbles with a deliberately exaggerated thoughtfulness as her lips. "Well, new girl?" She seems to be awaiting a response, escalating the strain upon my hair ever so subtly.

"Please." I gasp; I can feel it throbbing within me, a desperate, pleading yearning for her, to touch her, to savor the molten heat of her skin beneath my lips.

"You're so enthusiastic." She certainly seems to approve, easing further toward me with a rather rapturous smile, albeit with a cruel ponderousness.

"Please!" I realize that I'm whining, mewling, as Eri's hands latch upon my breasts, kneading them ferociously, utterly bereft of gentleness, through the sheer fabric. "Please!"

"All right." A sly grin, and one of her hands effortlessly eases from my hair, illustratively, gloriously, raising the hem of her skirt; it's hardly a shy display, revealing immediately the creamy splendor of her thighs above the peaks of the subtly-shimmering stockings, and the utter glory of her folds. She's completely bare, merely an elegantly-trimmed fringe of deep mahogany upon the mound cresting the full, pink perfection of her lips; that lovely, pale pearl, swollen tantalizingly, rises in subtle relief. It's torturously near; I can barely resist the longing to strain against her grasp, to devour her. "Good girl..." It's an approving whisper, and she finally, at long last, indulges me; her warmth grazes against my lips, a curious kiss, accented with a mild, supremely sweet dampness.

The regular, expert massage of Eri's hands further inflames me as I can finally taste her; it's awkward to be denied the use of my hands, though I'm certainly not inclined to complain as she almost daintily, delicately, allows me to pleasure her. My tongue eases from between my lips, subtly trembling with anticipation, experimentally, inquisitively flickering across the plush fringes of her beauty; a quiet gasp greets me, followed by a lengthy, rapturous moan. Another darting stroke, and another; the cadence gradually quickens, that slick curve diligently, gingerly easing toward that wondrous center. She's completely relaxed her grasp upon me, content to allow me to explore, and I avidly embrace that liberty; she suddenly strains, her fingers clenching in my locks again, uncontrollably, as I brush the complete length of my tongue against that lovely bud. A low, mewling whimper follows, expansive and soaring to a tremendous crescendo as I unhesitatingly continue, laving furiously before slackening my caress; I repeat that pattern, again and again, sensing how she tenses and relaxes with each torturous iteration.

"G-god... You..." Her voice is deep, sultry, husky, thick with an unbelievable focus; her slim digits comb encouragingly through my hair, occasionally gliding along my cheek, with encouragement. Eri's touch is intensifying, as well, and I feel her lips against my throat, occasionally capturing Fio's fingers; that elicits a further stream of glorious mewls and gasps from her, and I feel that interval quicken as I taste her.

"You... God, just let me come!" It's a ferocious plea, hardly a command, but it's accompanied by an almost excruciating pressure upon my nipples; a low, quavering moan wrenches itself from my throat as Fio buries my face against her, and I abandon every trace of grace or subtlety. I flutter it against her, devouring her, fixating every trace of attention upon that most sensitive point, and I'm rewarded almost instantly by a rising wail, an almost melodic scream; I realize that I'm erupting, as well, Eri's tugging, twisting touch, the ambrosia streaming across my tongue and Fio's serenade absolutely overwhelming.

"Fuck. Damn it, that... That was so amazing." I realize that time has unfrozen as Fio's fingers relax in my hair again; it occurs to me that Eri's caress has abandoned my breasts, languidly exploring my hips and waist while I struggle to regain my breath. Fio's thighs, alluringly rounded and supple, clasped in the sheer material of the stockings, tremble; she leans against me, bracing her hands lightly upon my shoulders while she draws deep, gasping pants.

"Better than me, Fio?" Eri's breathy voice startles me, issuing from directly beside my ear; the query is punctuated by a light nip.

"D-don't ask me that." It's a slightly guilty, exhausted giggle.

"We'll definitely need to punish her, then, won't we?" There's a slightly dangerous edge, though I can't even hope to suppress my longing for this to continue, to discover what else awaits. With a quiet intake of breath, Fio finally draws away, lowering herself to the mattress; it's a remarkably large bed, and she peers at me from the opposite edge, her thighs parted, baring herself in the most magnificently indecent fashion possible. Her creamy thighs are streaked with her essence and my saliva, glimmering faintly; her face, flushed and dampened with perspiration, is framed beautifully by the pallid skin and dark nylon.

"Punish me?" I squeak, rather obligingly; I love this role, 'slave' to my commanding officers. I hadn't expected that Eri would savagely press me forward, onto my hands and knees, directly before her lover.

"Obviously." Fio offers with a slightly bleary grin, gesturing for me to approach as if I'm a skittish animal; I can't resist the need to comply, and she plunges me again against her. If she'd been overwhelmed by my touch, there's certainly no suggestion of it any longer as she forces me powerfully against her full lips, with such a commanding intensity. I resume my ministrations, laving and stroking, my tongue piercing shallowly inside of her. Her walls throb and quiver around me, taut and straining; it's an incredible heat, smoldering and sweet, that envelops my senses. I lap in a swift, unyielding pattern; she's certainly not demanding the slightest gentleness, and I don't believe that she'd forgive any.

I halt, abruptly, my eyes goggling as I feel a sudden heat along the cleft of my rear, joined by a low, approving murmur. "You have such a great ass, Nadia. Almost as good as Fio's." The slick, velvet warmth dips against that pucker, and I can't muster an appropriately snide comment about it being more than merely 'almost as good'; my moan ripples through Fio's body, inspiring a glorious, trembling quake. Eri begins to taste me, slowly, deliberately, there; I'm not accustomed to that, though I definitely can't complain. It's virtually ticklish, but incredible, her tongue sweeping across me while I struggle to focus my energies upon pleasuring Fio as Eri explores me.

She comes, again, at a deft flutter of my tongue against her clitoris, ferociously fisting the silken sheets in her grasp, a deep, quavering moan caressing my senses; her hips buck against me, and I pin her again to the mattress with a gentle pressure of my palms against her thighs. They're incredible, firm but sheathed with a magnificently feminine softness; I savor the fine texture of her stockings along the seam separating her legs from that sheer material, before resuming my kiss against those lovely, blazing lips. I'm beginning to rock against Eri's tongue, slowly snaking shallowly inside of me, while I taste Fio with a furious rhythm; I begin to ease one finger inside of her, and then another, her channel deftly accommodating my slim digits. She clenches with a brutal pressure as I angle them, plunging deeply into her boiling, slick heat; it's a wondrous, full plushness, soft and velveteen, and it's glorious.

In a moment, one of Eri's fingers is inside of me. "G-god!" I squeal; there's a slight spurt of pain, though it diminishes swiftly, returning again with a greater intensity as she adds a second with virtually no preamble. "Hey!"

"What?" Her tone is rather wry. "Did you just want me to fuck you without preparing you? I didn't think that you were that jaded." A quiet chuckle as I suddenly stiffen. "Don't worry, though... I won't ignore your sweet pussy, either." I whimper as a finger of her other hand presses into that heat, arcing deftly through the swollen, clasping warmth; I realize that those slender digits are divided by merely a slim layer of flesh, stroking against one another.

"Oh... Oh, god." I can't resist an almost unbelievably shy, astonished gasp against Fio's folds at that realization, particularly as she begins to touch me more vigorously. Her fingers pump swiftly into me, lubricated by her saliva and the molten splendor roiling within me, and I realize that I'm jolting against her, my entire body trembling with the mounting ecstasy.

"You'll love it." Fio has risen slightly, supporting herself upon her palms as she arches her body into my caress; she begins to rock, slowly and deliberately, with an incredible, straining focus against my tongue. I can feel her tremble, quake, and shiver, and I realize that I am at that very instant. We erupt together; I with a scream muffled by her blazing flesh; Fio, with an utterly unsuppressed wail of rapture, flooding my mouth again with an incredible wealth of that ambrosia.

Fio collapses onto the mattress again, and I do atop her, my limbs virtually gelatinous with the transcendent sensations cascading through me. I whimper as Eri withdraws her fingers, and she's beside me in an instant with a delighted laugh. "Well, new girl? What'd ya think?"

"Huh?" It's a bleary, hoarse whisper; I struggle to focus my gaze, realizing that Fio has wriggled away from me, and that my eyes are presently locked with the rumpled bedding.

"Didn't you like that? Fucking you with my fingers, I mean." A wondrous, silken warmth brushes against my skin, and I realize that it's her bare flesh; she's apparently undressed. I roll awkwardly onto my side, gazing up at her with a hazy delight; she's absolutely gorgeous. Voluminous blonde curls roll across her pale shoulders, cascading along the milky skin to fall upon remarkably substantial breasts. Her abdomen is slim, well-defined, but not unfeminine; her hips are narrower than Fio's, her legs more overtly athletic. One hand falls upon the curve of my waist, eliciting a prolonged shiver from me as it grazes across my skin to my shoulder, falling languidly to my chest. It's damp with my passion, painting me with my own essence; I giggle as her tongue trails along that seam, devouring every trace of it, finally latching upon my nipple for a brief, blissful instant.

"I'm ready." Fio announces from the distant reaches of my awareness, and Eri's serene smile becomes a truly wicked grin.

"Ready for wha-" I halt in mid-sentence as I pivot toward Fio, my jaw locked rigidly in a vapid gape. A stout, lengthy tumescence droops from her, a sleek and lustrous pink; it's tapered, swollen at the peak, perhaps eight inches in length. It seems to uncoil from within her, supported by one hand. She's completely disrobed, save for her stockings and the slim ebony choker that beautifully accentuates the willowy contours of her throat. Her breasts are absolutely incredible, heaving and pendulous, quaking subtly with each step toward us. She clasps a similar phallus in her right hand, though it seems twice the length, bizarrely double-headed.

"For this, sweetie." She purrs, the momentous length looming before me as she halts beside the mattress; she brushes it gently against my cheek, and I'm astonished by its warmth, the virtually flesh-like texture of its sleek surface.

"I... Um... What?" I stammer, though there's little doubt as to what they intend.

"We're gonna fuck you, princess." Eri chirps blithely beside me, as if she's announcing the day's training itinerary; she extends one hand to claim the dildo from Fio, and I'm certain, for a brief moment, that I confront a resounding cry of, _**DOUBLE DILDO!**_

"I..." It's not as if I've never been taken before, but the length and breadth seem a bit daunting... And, both of them at once?

"You'll love it." Fio affirms, and, in an instant, I feel the throbbing heat of it against my lips. I've never felt anything of that sort; it's what I'd imagine from an actual penis, smoldering, quivering. "They're the most advanced in existence... They pulse, get... Get hard... We can even feel everything..." It's true; it's lifting gracefully, an impressive tumescence swelling from her; I glance upward, noticing that her eyes are lidded, her tongue darting out to lap at her full lips as it grazes against my mouth. "Come on, Nadia- taste me." It jabs against me, and I offer an experimental stroke of my tongue; it's remarkably silken, slightly pliant. "Ah!"

"Get ready, new girl." Eri's voice diverts my attention from that unfamiliar warmth, and I realize that she's inserted her own; it's at rigid attention, Eri's features flushed with a straining need. "I think that I'll have you first."

"Well, you have been sort of playing second today, so I think it's all right." It's astonishing how casual Fio seems, as if I haven't any voice in the matter; I probably haven't. "Unless Nadia has any complaints." She grasps my chin, and it's obvious that she's not entirely eager to entertain them.

"N-no." I whisper, feeling my folds begin to throb; I adjust myself upon my hands and knees, as Eri guides me, my eyes widening as I feel the substantial breadth of the peak at my opening.

"Are you ready?" I'm more astonished that she bothers to ask; I manage a quiet 'yes' before she begins to press inside of me. It's impressive; there's no question of that, the stout bulge virtually tearing me asunder. I haven't felt anything of the sort for more than six months, and it's incredibly intense; I'm relieved that she enters slowly, gently, her hands fastening upon my hips as she obviously struggles to not simply impale me in a deft thrust. I unleash a muffled gasp of delight and relief as I feel her flesh against my rear, the throbbing heat completely within me. It blazes against me, an impossible warmth that inspires an electric, arcing delight across every nerve; the pain is swiftly fading, dissolving into an incredible ecstasy. She finally begins to move, gently withdrawing before plunging forth again. My eyes are closed, devouring the unmitigated splendor of that sensation, low, keening whimpers escaping my parted lips.

"That... That's so incredible." It is; I've never felt anything of the sort. The rigid, realistic mass of the phallus clashes so exotically with the sleek, feminine softness of her skin as she gradually quickens the rhythm. I can't be patient any longer, pounding back against her as we rock and sway together; I'm serenaded by her pants and wanton moans, the quiet squelch of it inside of me, the slap of our skin. "I- I think that I'm..." I tense, quivering as I do; I definitely haven't felt that for ages, and never with such unbelievable intensity. I realize that Eri's cries achieve an almost deafening height as mine do; we're coming together, the sensation pouring through her from my quavering, clenching flesh pressing her over the precipice, as well. "T-that was fast." I manage a teasing giggle, and yelp as her hand falls ferociously upon the swell of my rump.

"I'm not a man, Nadia." Her voice is strained, harsh. "I... That's so incredible, coming like this, again and again. Maybe we'll let you try." A pause as she resumes her thrusts, now bereft of any gentleness. "Eventually."

"I think that's enough introduction." I jolt and quake as Eri begins to pound into me, Fio's words virtually unheard above my constant, keening moans. I realize that her own dildo has arisen before me, quivering suggestively; I know what she intends, and I don't hesitate for a moment in twining my lips around the pinnacle, gradually suctioning a portion of it into my mouth between gasping intakes of breath while Eri takes me. "God, you... You know what you're doing."

I don't bother to speak, wrapping my lips around her fully, firmly, parting my jaws to draw it deeper; it becomes so gloriously slick with my saliva, and I feel her begin to thrust almost uncontrollably into me, though she providentially restrains herself. It brushes against my throat, and I'm certain that I'll gag, but I calm it; I can barely relax in the slightest with Eri plunging so wantonly inside of me, lancing spikes of utter delight piercing into me with each thrust. Her screams serenade me, and I moan around Fio's length, erupting again and again at an ever swifter cadence; Eri's technique is extraordinary, angling herself flawlessly, pivoting and rolling her hips as she pummels my rear. My squeaks of surprise and rapture are silenced by the swollen heat between my lips as her palm crashes again upon my skin, and again; she spanks me furiously, alternating between each ample globe, the pain melding with the soaring ecstasy in a manner that's totally beyond description.

"Wow... I..." I suckle more fiercely at Fio, quickening the bobbing of my head, and her hands suddenly clamp upon my cheeks; I'm forced to be still, jarred by Eri's unyielding thrusts, as she pistons between my lips, unleashing an enormous, roaring moan. "I did!" At once, she withdraws, and I can't resist a ferocious snarl as Eri eases from me, as well.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fait_?" I growl, my knees buckling with the sudden sense of loss. "What the hell are you doing? Fuck me!"

"She's certainly eager, isn't she?" Eri and Fio are braced against one another, a wondrous collision of supple flesh; their expressions are remarkably similar, a ferocious, concentrated lust. Fio finally speaks again. "I think you'll love what we're going to do."

"Huh?" I gasp impatiently, wrenching away the sweat-drenched neglige, baring myself completely; I begin to almost petulantly, with an authentic desperation, pleasure myself, my hand clasped between my thighs as I plunge two fingers into myself. "I... I... I can't take it. Please!" I shudder in release, but it's utterly pathetic in contrast with their touch; I'm virtually sobbing with need.

"Be patient for a moment, honey." Fio rises from the mattress, padding to a rather elegantly-carved mahogany dresser along one of the walls; it's the first instance in which I notice the slightest suggestion of other furnishings within the otherwise fairly spartan chamber. She plucks a slim vial from atop it, returning to us in an instant. "Are you sure?"

"God, yes! Don't even think about stopping!" I don't even bother to question what she intends, lunging at Eri; my lips crush upon hers, my tongue twining with her own, my hands roving across her silken skin. I can't bother with submissiveness; I need her, need Fio, need their touch. Immediately. This instant.

"She asked for it." That seems vaguely ominous, though I barely notice anything as Eri tugs me atop her; we overbalance, tumbling onto the mattress. I grasp the stout shaft of her dildo, bracing it at my entrance and impaling myself at once upon it; I lower myself wholly onto her, vermillion locks tumbling in a fluid fall around us, enveloping us with their gentle fragrance. I begin to rock fervently, and she appears mildly startled at my intensity, pounding my hips against hers; her hands rise to my waist, driving me against her with a renewed power, and it's absolutely extraordinary.

"Fuck! _Fourre-moi_!" I wail, clenching ferociously around her; it's a severe, shuddering rhythm, soaring again and again to climax. I feel her tense periodically, joining me in that glorious height, and abruptly jolt as a slick heat prods against my rear. "_Quoi_?" I barely register what language I'm speaking; my eyes widen spectacularly as I realize precisely what it is. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fio's dark laugh issues from behind me, Eri stilling herself for an instant; they anchor me, Fio's hands upon my buttocks, and Eri's upon my hips. "Stuffing you." She does speak French, it vaguely occurs to me, though that's immediately displaced by a roaring welter of sensation as I feel it pressing inside of me. It's lubricated spectacularly, and I'm unbelievably relieved that Eri prepared me, though the enormity is positively baffling; it's impossible that she could even hope to press it inside of me.

"_Arrête_!_ Arrête_!" I wail, though she doesn't; she continues with her deliberate, gradual progression. It feels as if it should have impaled me twice or thrice for the distance that it seemingly has traveled. "I- is it inside yet?"

"Just beyond the head." Her reply is a strained, quivering gasp; she's obviously struggling to control herself. I can feel it pulse and tremble, and I'm astounded that there's such an intense friction between them through the slick walls separating their lengths; I can perceive it with such colossal intensity, wrenching a quiet moan from me. Following a few, tortured eternities, her hips are finally flushly against my skin; she's completely still, permitting me to adjust, even as Eri begins a few, furtive thrusts.

I'm certain that my brain will simply explode from that, an electric rapture crackling through me, rising above even the pain, at that sudden caress; it's intensely soothing, the gentle heat of their hands upon my skin soothing the ache, Eri's startlingly tender kisses raining across my cheek. My fingers savagely grasp her shoulders, though she's no complaints, merely gracing me with a quiet, ever-rising moan of delight at the clenching strain of my walls around her, the touch of Fio's own phallus. "T-that feels incredible..." It's a quiet sigh, strained as she focuses upon sustaining a gradual, consistent rhythm.

"It..." I do love it; it's completely singular. I've never experienced anything even remotely resembling that, the sensation of being filled so fully. "I like it." It's a pathetic understatement, issuing from my pursed lips. My eyes fly open again as Fio begins her own movement, even more restrained than Eri; they've established a level, piercing counterpoint, one beginning to withdraw as the other plunges forward. I feel them meet at the mid-point, a sudden, surging sensation raking across my nerves at that. "K-keep moving. Please."

"I knew you'd love it." Eri's whisper is damp, thick beside my ear; they've begun to quicken their thrusts, and the combined ecstasy is absolutely overpowering. I feel myself closing almost excruciatingly at the enormity of my orgasm, my teeth clenching, my entire body straining at the eruption of utter majesty. I can feel them hasten almost involuntarily at that, greedily devouring the tension around them, and I can't complain as they stroke into me.

"I..." Fio's whimper is positively glorious, almost shy and startlingly brittle as I feel her jolt, her rhythm faltering as that rapture washes over her; Eri follows fairly deftly, pumping furiously inside of me, any pretension of gentleness long-since abandoned for her.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" I yelp, crying out demandingly as I begin to move, as well; I pound against them, feeling them lance inside of me with each jolting motion. I can't resist the urge to control them, rocking and pivoting my hips to plunge onto Eri, rising again along Fio's heat. It's absolutely transcendent, feeling them throb and pulse, seemingly bulging within me as they find release again and again; I crush them with every tensing, kneading grasp of my walls, a shattering torrent of orgasmic wonderment rushing through me.

I discover that they're rising again, tugging me unresistingly with them to the carpeting; I feel the plushness of the pile underfoot for merely a moment as I'm borne into Eri's startlingly powerful arms, Fio's own hands supporting me, as well. They envelop me completely, the supple perfection of Fio's breasts flattened against my spine, Eri's own brushing against mine as they pierce me anew. It's an almost maddeningly deft, unrelenting rhythm, both totally unrestrained as they plunge into me; there's no suggestion of subtlety, of reserve, feeling their patterns converge, diverge, falter, and renew themselves; their moans and cries engulf me in a whorling wave of utter ecstasy, the caress of that molten heat lifting me to absolutely unbelievable heights.

It's totally beyond description, my screams muffled by Eri's shoulder, feeling my nipples graze and glide against her own, pert and almost painfully aroused, as they take me; their fingers, slim and delicate, grasp me, knead my flesh; their lips meet, and then fall upon me, Eri's claiming my own as Fio's brush along the nape of my neck.

"I- I- I!" I quail, a final, incoherent scream wrenching itself from my lips as it becomes absolutely unbearable; the blood seems to pool away from my brain, every trace of sanity dissolving at that singular, joint caress. Then, complete darkness, any semblance of consciousness swept away in a raging current of molten rapture.

I awaken between them, though I can no longer feel that straining heat within me; it's a curious sense of loss, though I ache excruciatingly. I relish the warmth engulfing me, the magnificent awareness of their flesh, heated and slick with a fine, crisp sheen of perspiration. My mind is disoriented, whirling, totally overwhelmed; I can barely muster the slightest measure of coherence.

"I think she's awake." Fio's voice is hoarse, raw from her screams; I realize that it's issuing from above me, and I allow my eyes to roll vaguely upward, discovering that she's risen upon one elbow, gazing with a truly glorious tenderness at me. She brushes a finger absently across my forehead, sweeping away a few errant strands of crimson from my brow. "That was amazing."

"_Ouais_." I offer in unhesitating agreement.

"We need to do that again." Eri's speech is slightly muffled; she's curled against me, one leg thrown over mine, her arm slung across my waist. "Really soon."

"I think so." I'm amazed that I can manage a single word of speech. "Again today."

"Geeze, you really are eager, aren't you? And you thought that you'd be tortured." Fio graces me with a tender giggle. "I could feel it in how you tensed. You really thought that we were going to torture you, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I whisper a bit abashedly. "I sort of did."

"It's great to have another girl on the team." Eri murmurs, nuzzling my cheek.

"Did you do this with any other recruits?" I find myself speaking rather inanely, barely even aware of the words until they're emerging from my lips.

"No. No boys allowed." Fio chirps. "There's a lot more we can teach you, honey."

"Oh?" I smile blissfully at that. "Like what?"

"A daisy chain, for one." I blink bemusedly.

"You mean, like landmines?" That elicits a resounding chorus of laughter from both.

"No." Fio shakes her head, her lustrous locks fluttering around her in a streak of auburn. "Not landmines." A contemplative pause, her smile widening. "I'm definitely sure that you'll love that one."

"Well, I-" I'm interrupted by a muted rap at the door, jolting at the sudden, startling reverberation.

"Hey! Why's the resting room door locked? You in there, Fio? Eri?" It's a muffled intonation, distinctly masculine.

"Get lost, Marco!" Eri's reply is a savage growl; I whimper pitifully at the vanishment of her warmth as she rises, disentangling herself from me.

"I haven't slept for a day! Come on!" It's an almost pathetic whine.

"No boys allowed!" Eri snaps.

"But, I-"

_**HEAVY MACHINEGUN!**_

"Okay."


End file.
